my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tree Farm
The Tree Farm is located just outside the town walls north of Sophie's Ranch. The farm has a tall wooden fence around its southwestern entrance and houses a forest of large trees and apple trees, with Red Mushrooms and Shaggy Manes randomly dispersed on the ground throughout. The farm is owned and operated by Dawa and Aadit, and their house can be found just inside the entrance. The registration book is located outside their house on a table, and the player can interact with it to sign up for monthly deliveries, upgrade services, and customize orders. Missions Unlocking services At the start of the game, the farm is inaccessible and the first interaction the player is likely to have with it is Mission: Fixing the Fence. Since the entrance is off-limits, the player will be unable to talk to either Dawa or Aadit when they are not outside of the farm, though both of them do go out occasionally. Dawa has a barbecue with some of his brothers at the river near Amber Island on Saturdays, and Aadit walks through town around noon on certain days. (For their full schedules, please see their character pages.) Some time after the fence is fixed, a Panbat infestation is declared, needing the Research Center to help devise a solution. The player gets a choice of how to proceed, needing to make and place either a Loudspeaker (easy option) or a Boombox (hard option). Either option will solve the Panbat infestation, but the farm cannot resume services immediately due to the trees' failing health from the nutrient loss. In order to save the Tree Farm, the player is commissioned to build an irrigation system, requiring more research to be done. Construction of a Water Wheel, Water Storage, Water Engine, and four Sprinklers irrigates the trees well enough to bring them back to full health. Delivery Service Once the Tree Farm is operating again, the player can order wood and other Logging-related raw materials to be delivered daily to the Delivery Box next to the Mailbox at their Workshop. Once the full subscription is over, Dawa will send a letter in the mail to alert the player. The player will also be occasionally given free items with their order, including Honeybee Wax, Royal Honey, Honey, Aroma Apple, and Purple Resin. Relationship Discount The player can receive up to a 25% discount on their monthly Tree Farm subscription if they become Best Friends with Dawa. Fees Regardless of production level, the farm charges a static monthly fee for their service, though the closer the player is with Dawa, the lower the cost. The player can opt to pay for a single month at a time, or subscribe for up to four months at once. Stock Adjustable Order The following items are the possible goods the player can have delivered each day. The player can choose the quantity of specific items they want delivered. Each item costs a number of units, and the when ordering more than a certain quantity of any one item, the unit cost per each additional item increases. The maximum quantity of items deliverable can be increased by upgrading the production level of the Tree Farm. The player can customize their order to fit their needs at any time, including multiple times per day, though the changes will not take effect until the next day's delivery. Items are delivered before the player wakes up. Free Items As part of the service, the following items are given daily for free; the player cannot change the quantities received of these items. Items given depend on the Tree Farm's production level; rarer items will be given in addition to those of lower tiers as the player invests more money in increasing the production levels. Trivia *The ore delivery equivalent of the Tree Farm is Dana's Mining Company. *Hardwood can be converted into 5 Wood at the Worktable. Converting 200 Hardwood gives 1000 Wood (or 1200 Wood with the Skill Artisan maxed out), making it an efficient source of fuel for multiple furnaces. **The player can also trade 999 Stone to Gust for 999 Wood each day. *The Tree Farm is a good constant source of Ironwood, especially early in the game, since larger trees require either a lot of stamina or a high-end axe to harvest and Cacti from the Eufaula Desert are not yet accessible. *Plant Fiber is a good, readily available food source for livestock. *The 's primary purpose is to obtain materials for crafting, and is a poor source of income. Other than the free items, the only item of significant value is Charcoal, which can be made from three Wood. **Although Rubber Fruit and Wild Cocoon are valuable, they are also costly in terms of units. *During Early Access, Tree Farm services were free. **Earlier versions of the game even offered Poplar Wood, though this is no longer something the Tree Farm offers. Gallery Portia tree farm.png|Player standing before entrance Tree_Farm_Expiration_Letter.jpg|Example of the subscription expiration letter Category:Shops Category:Portia locations